How To Share Your Knowledge
Wiki's rely on community knowledge to grow. That means we rely on you. If you have a home remedy that worked for you, an experience with a canine medication or surgery, or anything else about Fido's health you'd like to share, here's how. Please remember to include relevant details about your dog when sharing your experience/remedy. At minimum, you should include your dog's weight, breed, gender, and age. Approximations are fine. This information helps other users make an informed decision about whether to try your remedy on their pet, and if so, how much of your remedy to give to their sized dog. Always make sure you're adding facts from your experience, not spitting out rumors as fact. Things you've heard about - but are unsure of - are okay to present, but be very clear that it is not something you've tested and you cannot say if it actually works. Others can do further research on it (outside of Wiki) and decide whether to try it. New Pages To create a new page, click "Contribute" in the upper right corner and select "Add a Page". Please first check if a similar page already exists. If so, add your knowledge to that page instead (see how below). New pages should generally be titled based on the ailment you want to discuss. If you want to comment on your dog's incontinence surgery, you should start or add to a page about incontinence. Examples of exceptions would be if a certain remedy or medication helps many different ailments; a surgery that causes many different problems; or something that's related to health but not an ailment (like multivitamins or spay/neuter surgery). Add To Existing Pages To add your own information to a page someone has already created, go to the page and click the "Edit" button right under the page's name. You can also go to the page, click "Contribute" in the upper right corner, then select "Edit this Page". DON'T DELETE OTHER'S WORK. Add to it. What if the information on the page conflicts with what I'm going to write? That's fine. If you simply disagree or you had the opposite experience of what is said on the page, then simply add your experience. Even with natural remedies, results will not always be the same with every dog. By adding your conflicting experience, you help others make a more informed decision on what to do with their pet. Be sure to include details about your dog and how your situation was different from the other person's. What if the information on the page is against the rules? This is a different story. In some cases, this could be an honest mistake by the page creator (such as a missing reference). In other situations, you may encounter someone lying, arguing/bullying another user, or advertising a product. For this situation, please message Dog Health Wiki's Admin (SpentRound). Include the page name, reason for your complaint, and any relevant details. Category:Rules Category:Help __NOEDITSECTION__